<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abstract by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756017">Abstract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie'>Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet moments after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwood Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abstract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in the process of importing a bunch of works from older accounts. This comes from my old live journal, and was originally posted in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto drowsed, feeling Jack draw abstract patterns over his body with his fingertip. They were laying together on Ianto's bed, a rare night out of the hub, legs tangled together, the scent of sweat and sex heavy in the air.</p>
<p>Through the cracked window a slight breeze circulated through the room, erasing the smells of their coupling, replacing it with the soft fragrance of the spring rain pouring down over Cardiff. The pillar candles Ianto had lit flickered gently as the air moved around them, fluttering the deep blue curtains hanging over the window.</p>
<p>Jack shifted behind Ianto, his hand stilling it's random movement over Ianto's damp skin, coming to rest on his hip. Ianto felt the firm, possessive pressure of Jack's fingers clutching his skin, felt the soft whisper of breath across his ear as Jack nuzzled at his neck, humming softly, a random tune that Ianto's sleepy head couldn't identify.</p>
<p>Ianto drifted off into a true sleep, carried away the gentle sounds of rain and Jack's voice in his ear, lulled by the warmth of the body behind him and the heart beating in counterpoint to his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>